The Truth Bullet
by The Killer Bunny
Summary: After a Dying Will love confession from Dino, Hibari finds trouble admitting to his own feelings. Reborn decides to help him out. D18.


This is a sister fic to Miyavilurver's fic "The Truth Bullet" which is 5927. Please read that one first if you want the full explanation as to what's going on!

* * *

**The Truth Bullet**

* * *

"KYOUYA!"

How had it ended up this way? All he had done was pay a single visit to the baby on his birthday, at the baby's request of course. Then Hibari hadn't been home for longer than ten minutes, and suddenly this.

"KYOUYA!" Hibari turned and saw Dino in the front yard of his house. But there was something different about him. The first difference he noticed was that the blonde was in his underwear. Hibari's mind lingered on that for far too long for he didn't notice the bright orange flame blazing on his forehead until the man was too close, grabbing his wrist and pulling him close with a strength that Hibari only dreamt of. He twisted his hand and tried to pull out of his grip, but it was no use.

Dino was staring at him with such fury, gripping him with such strength, that Hibari's breath was immediately stolen away. Even the blonde's loud voice sounded far away. All he could hear was his own heart pounding.

"Kyouya Hibari!" The man's voice, though still rough and loud, seemed to take a more serious tone. "I've been wanting to tell you this ever since the first time we trained together! I love…" Suddenly the flame on Dino's forehead snuffed out with a small sizzle and the grip on Hibari's wrist lightened. "You…?" The word came out of his mouth as if Dino wasn't sure how it had gotten there. However, with a quick survey of his surroundings, Hibari saw that familiar expression, that quick panic and as he tried to think of how to cement over a situation.

Hibari stared at Dino, still trying to absorb what exactly had happened. Dino had shown up, in his underwear and had promptly shouted out a love confession.

A love confession.

Hibari felt the anger building and he wasn't sure why. He just felt rage for Dino. How dare he? "You…" His voice came out in a strangled snarl, his fury making words difficult. "You…!" Hibari glared at him and Dino let out a squeak, immediately backing off.

"N-Now, now, Kyouya!" Dino took a step back and Hibari watched as his hand immediately flew to his hip and he seemed shocked to find only the elastic band of his boxers.

Hibari, however, was already gripping his tonfa. "I'll bite you to death." And this time, the death threat seemed real.

"KYOUYA, WAIT! LET'S JUST TALK THIS OUT!"

It was three days later and Hibari still felt angry. He stalked the halls of his school like a wild tiger, growling at anyone who approached him, even his own committee members. In fact, the only such person who ever had a chance of approaching him was Kusakabe.

"Captain?" Kusakabe entered the office and Hibari gave him a half-hearted glare.

"What is it?" His words came out harsh, like a bite with sharp teeth.

"Ah, well, your plans to outlaw blondes from the school-"

"Is there a problem?" Hibari could feel his anger growing to the point where even Kusakabe flinched.

"I… Well… Forget I said anything, Captain!" Kusakabe was quick to leave again.

Hibari watched as Kusakabe nearly flew out the door. He glared at the closed door for extra measure before he returned to his paperwork. It wasn't long, however, before he was interrupted again. This time, it was behind him. There was a small tapping on the window and Hibari looked back.

"You know you're not supposed to come inside." Hibari opened the window and looked down at a small yellow bird that sat on the window sill. "There's no pets allowed in the school building."

Hibird, however, seemed to be aware of this rule and stayed out on the sill, chirping happily and rubbing up against Hibari's offered finger.

Hibari sighed and petted his bird a few times, scratching his small tummy and smoothing out his feathers. "Alright. You can sit here. But I have some work to do." Hibird gave a loud chirp and began to sing the Namimori anthem. Hibari spared the bird a smile before he returned to his desk and continued his work in a lighter heart.

However, what happened next was completely unexpected. The last thing he had remembered was Hibird giving a loud, shrieking chirp and suddenly Hibari was opening his eyes, waking up with his head on the desk.

"Kyouya?"

Hibari lifted his head and rubbed his forehead, feeling a light headache. "What?" he answered, irritated.

"You shouldn't take a nap with the window open. You'll catch a cold, you know?" The voice was scolding and slightly exasperated.

And horribly familiar.

Hibari turned to watch Dino closing the window and he narrowed his eyes, glaring at him with more ferocity than usual. "What are you doing here?"

"A-Ah…" Dino looked uneasy and glanced towards the door. Romario was standing right by the threshold looking slightly amused. Hibari paid him no mind. "Well, I know you don't want to see me right now, but I thought I should come tell you that I'm leaving to It-"

"That's not true. I do want to see you." The words had left Hibari's mouth of his own volition and he seemed shocked to hear them. His eyes widened and he looked down as if he could see his own lips and figure out what had possessed them to say such an idiotic thing. When he looked up at Dino again, however, it seemed his shock was shared.

"I… Oh." Dino's jaw was slack and he turned to Romario again who seemed equally blindsided. "Is… Is that true?"

"N- Of course it is." Hibari stood up immediately slamming his fist down on the desk so hard that the wood splintered. What was going on?! Why was he saying these things? His face was flushing red and he immediately grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "I'm going!" He had to get out.

"K-Kyouya, wait!" Hibari could hear Dino rushing after him and, with his longer legs, easily catching up and grabbing his wrist. It was like a trigger. Hibari whirled around and sent a fist towards Dino's jaw. However, it seemed that the blonde had been expecting it for he quickly reached up and grabbed the fist, catching the punch. "Kyouya, just hold on! What are you saying?" His voice was higher pitched than normal, desperate, so different from his rough, loud voice Hibari had heard three days ago. And yet his heart still pounded.

"Are you deaf?" Hibari ripped his fist out of Dino's hand. "I said I want to be around you!" The prefect paused again. Silence hung in the room like a heavy cloud.

"Romario, I think Kyouya is deathly ill." Dino looked at Romario who was nodding, whole-heartedly agreeing.

Hibari bristled. "I'm not sick!" he snarled, feeling his blood pressure rising.

Hibari pulled at his captured wrist, however Dino wasn't letting go. "Let go of me!" he growled, struggling against the strong grip before he sent a kick towards Dino's stomach.

"Kyouya, please just calm down!" Dino grabbed Hibari's foot and pulled, holding it up higher and stepping forward. Hibari was stuck. He had no balance and the only thing keeping him from falling was Dino's grip on his wrist. Hibari grabbed Dino's coat with his free hand and glared.

"Let go of me," he snarled again. However, Dino wasn't perturbed.

"No," Dino said and, after a few moments of thinking, he continued, "please answer my question. What is your full name?"

"Hibari Kyouya." The prefect answered as if the words were pulled directly from his brain.

"What color is your hair?"

"Black."

"What country were you born in?"

"Japan."

The questions came in such a quick flurry that Hibari didn't get a chance to think. The words were flowing from his mouth as he was relentlessly asked question after question of information that Hibari was sure Dino already knew.

"What school are you overseeing?"

"Namimori Middle School."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

There was silence again.

"K-Kyouya…" Dino's eyes were wide and he almost looked… exposed. "Are you telling the truth? Do you really like me?"

"Yes." Hibari gripped Dino's jacket harder and pulled at his captured hand once more. What was going on? Why was he saying these things? He felt like screaming. His face was flushed red and his heart was pounding and he was sure his blood pressure was at an all-time high.

Dino, however, didn't show any signs of stopping. "If I kissed you, would you let me?"

"No!" Hibari growled out furiously.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

Hibari felt the answer welling up in his throat and he tried to hold it back. He really did. "Ye..s…" However it was no use.

Dino suddenly let go of him and Hibari fell onto his back. The prefect wasted no time and turned over, hurrying to get up to his feet, however, the second task wouldn't be completed as Hibari felt a sudden weight upon him. Dino was on him, pressing up against his back and hooking his ankles on the back of his knees, preventing the use of his legs. Hibari struggled and reached back to strike Dino, however his hands were immediately captured again. Dino grabbed both his wrists and held them down to the floor with one hand as Hibari glared at him from over his shoulder.

"Kyouya, please forgive me. I can't hold back much longer." Dino's voice was low and commanding, as if the request for forgiveness had been an order. The blonde pulled out his whip and, in quick movements, wrapped the leather around Hibari's wrists in tight bonds. Hibari twisted his arms, however, to no avail. The whip didn't loosen. The prefect felt strong arms wrap around him and he was flipped onto his back, forced to look directly at Dino's face.

How had it ended up this way? Hibari wasn't quite sure anymore. All he knew was that Dino's lips were pressed up against his and his heart nearly stopped. His jaw was slack and his mouth was slightly open, something that Dino seemed to take advantage of as Hibari felt the blonde's tongue slip into his mouth.

_Bite it. _

It had been his first thought. However, though he closed his teeth slightly, feeling the flesh in his mouth flinch, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Hibari shuddered as Dino delved in. There was a hand behind his neck, lifting his head and providing a better angle for the invading kiss that Dino was performing.

Hibari couldn't seem to breathe. He felt like he was falling even though he knew his back was firmly on the floor. His head was spinning and his body felt hot. He was trembling and he felt a weakness in his limbs. However, the moment he realized this, his temper flared and he thrashed from underneath the blonde, forcing him to pull away. Hibari still couldn't move from his position but he turned his head into his arm, hiding his panting face before he renewed the struggle. But there was soon a pair of hands on his shoulders keeping him still.

Hibari glared up at Dino who seemed to have an unreadable look on his face. It was determination mixed with longing. Hibari couldn't help but see it as weakness. It angered him. And yet the hands on his shoulders and the ankles on his legs were strong and Hibari still couldn't move, no matter how hard he fought.

"Kyouya,"

_No, shut up._

"I'm sorry about this."

_Shut up._

"If you could just let me explain, I'm sure we can-"

"No!" Hibari glared at him. "No, we can't work anything out. It's a useless situation. You're weak and I hate you. I hate you from the pits of my stomach and I want to kill you! I want so badly to bite you to death until you're nothing!" His teeth were bared and he was growling. The words didn't stop. "But I can't. Because you're strong. And you're confusing. And you make me want to rip my hair out every time I see you and you make me want to do things I would never do and I hate you so much because you make me _weak_!"

Dino was staring at Hibari in shock, but the prefect didn't stop. He couldn't stop. The words were flowing from him like an overfilled well and it was all splashing out with no direction. "It's you!" Hibari snarled. "It's always been you! It's only ever been you! No one else could do this to me!" The prefect struggled in his bonds, trying to get away because he knew that if he didn't, he wouldn't stop talking. "I hate you! I hate you so much! I hate how you make me feel like a child! I hate how you make me feel useless when you're not around! I hate how you make me angry whenever I look at your stupid face! I'm broken because of you! I can't control myself anymore! I have become what I most despise, a weakling, and it's all because of** you**!"

"Kyouya!"

His name was uttered with such force, such command, that Hibari's mouth shut immediately. He felt his heart in his throat again. He could see something swimming behind Dino's eyes, something Hibari had only had the pleasure of seeing twice. The first time was when they had gone on that trip so long ago, traversing Japan and fighting in so many places. Dino had shown him a glimpse of his strength and Hibari had ended up with wounds he never thought he would possess. The second time had been in the future. Dino, ten years older, had looked at him in that way once. That superior way. The way that gave Hibari a simple taste of the blonde's true strength. It made Hibari hungry. It made him starving. Famished.

"Kyouya." Dino's voice was softer but the command didn't relent. "I know, you're confused. I'm confused too… I never thought… I never imagined…" The moment of weakness was quickly snuffed out as Dino placed a hand on Hibari's cheek. "But I know now. I know what you're feeling."

Dino leaned in closer and smiled. "Please… Allow me to be your teacher one more time and I'll show you exactly what to do."

Hibari kissed him back that time and it was, in that moment, that he felt like he had signed a deal with the devil. And the most hateful part about it…

He liked it.


End file.
